Shopping list
by Lelox
Summary: Post city of Glass. Alec and Magnus go shopping, but what will happen when a group of girls become interested in a clean, well-dressed Alec? Rated T for minor reasons.
1. Shopping Insanity

"Don't lick me." Alec said, squirming in his embrace.

"Why not?" Magnus replied huskily, his usually sparkly but now plain hair falling into his eyes.

"It feels…." he trailed off.

"Disturbing?" Magnus asked, grinning.

"No," Alec said uncertainly. "Just…" What could he say? He had, after all, kissed Magnus in front of everyone, including his parents. But this was different, somehow too intimate and playful, nothing of which he felt now. He had come to Magnus's place because he was feeling down and they were entangled together on the sofa. Which was basically Magnus's version of cheering him up. Magnus's cat eyes surveyed his worn black shirt and stained cargo pants, "Bah, we need to get you some decent clothes, darling. Maybe some designer suits while we're at it?" he suggested lazily.

"I already told you-" he was cut off by a glittering hand. Magnus had at least accessorized his hand if nothing else.

"None of that, Alec dear," His golden eyes sparkled. "We're going _shopping_."

Sighing, Alec let Magnus drag him out the door.

They're staring at us. They're staring at us, Alec thought nervously, glancing down at Magnus's hand clasped in his. Alec looked at the ceiling of the huge mall they were in to distract himself. They had arrived in Magnus's car. A hot pink sports scar with neon yellow stripes and padded spearmint green seats. Alec thought he had even seen some cheetah print somewhere. He shivered in remembrance as they entered a brightly lit store. The carpet was thick and luxurious and rows of clothes lined the walls. Alec looked up as a well-dressed employee stepped forward to greet them.

"Hello and welcome, Magnus. It's been awhile." he said warmly. Alec quickly glanced at his name tag. Felix. The man's eyes caught his. "Who's your friend?"

"Hello, Felix. This is my darling, Alec." Magnus smiled a tad triumphantly as Alec blushed and stuttered out a "N-nice to meet you."

"Hmmm, indeed." Felix winked and turned to the side a bit. "I know you know your way around this store, Magnus. So I'll leave you to it. Pick out something nice for your cutie."

Alec blushed beet red and tried his hardest to disappear as Felix walked away. He peeked up at Magnus, who seemed extremely amused.

"Come on, I think I know what you should get." Magnus said as he led him to a different section of the store. They were greeted several times by the employees, all of whom seemed to know Magnus well. Some even came up and introduced themselves or chatted for a few minutes. One told Alec to call him to which Magnus responded with an extremely rude hand gesture. Alec was seated on a leather couch in the suit section while Magnus rattled out lists of numbers mixed with words in a weird language (which Magnus later informed him was Prada) to the attendants there. His partner emerged from a rack with two suits draped over his shoulders.

"Here, take these and go change, darling," he said, handing him the suits and shoving him in the changing room.

Alec chose the first suit, a dark blue number, and put it on. Then Alec Lightwood encountered a tie.

(A violent five minutes later)

Alec presented himself to Magnus, bashfully cracking open the door. Magnus's eyes roamed over the extremely twisted tie that seemed to be choking his partner.

"Now, Now Alec dear," he said, arranging Alec's tie. "You really should have called me before you got into this."

Alec murmured an apology.

"But, anyway you look _fan-tastic, _darling."

"This is stupid. When am I ever going to wear a _suit?_" Alec asked, blushing as Magnus's fingers lingered over his neck.

"Anytime you want, dear." Magnus responded, and sent him in to try on the next set of clothes.

"Are we done yet?!" Alec said, noting the increasing number of bags they had been carrying with alarm. Alec had been outfitted with everything from cargo pants to designer shirts, and Magnus had already magicked several bags to his house in a vain attempt to save Alec from collapsing under the sheer amount of weight he was carrying.

"Actually," Magnus checked his list of things he thought Alec should have in his wardrobe, "Yes."

"Really?" Alec said, looking the happiest he'd been all day.

Magnus surveyed him with amusement. Alec looked…..dazzling. His hair had been neatly trimmed at a barber shop Magnus had taken him to and he was dressed in black jeans and a dark blue long-sleeved shirt that complimented his eyes tremendously. The youth exuded charisma unconsciously, a trait shared by his sister, Isabelle.

To his annoyance Magnus realized that he wasn't the only one who had noticed. A couple of teenage girls were staring at Alec and giggling flirtatiously. Alec saw Magnus staring at something angrily and turned to look. All innocent Alec saw were some people staring at Magnus.

"Doesn't it bother you," he asked, "that people always stare at you?"

"Not really," Magnus said airily, taking in those gorgeous baby blues. "But in this case, darling, they're looking at _you_."

"Why?" asked Alec, bewildered. He probably did look ridiculous the ensemble that Magnus had forced him into but it wasn't that uncommon next to Magnus.

"I do believe they're 'checking you out.'" sniffed Magnus.

"Oh." he said coming into an astonishing realization. "Oh, so you're_ jealous_."

"Of course," Magnus replied tersely.

Alec grinned, causing the girls behind him to swoon. Not that Magnus noticed.


	2. The Bet with Chairman Meow

**Thank you so so much for all the reviews I had. I really appreciate people taking the time to review my story. Also, note that I don't intend to make this story M rated…just saying :P –Lelox**

***I'm fixing up this story slightly. So some chapters may look a little different, but the content is essentially the same.**

"Come on. Let's go." Magnus said, pulling him towards a small vendor.

"What!? I thought you said we were done!"

"There's one last thing." Magnus growled. "My souvenir."

"Your what?" Alec asked as Magnus stuffed something onto his head.

"Souvenir." Magnus repeated, taking out an extremely bedazzled cell phone. "This was supposed to be a date after all."

"It was?" Alec squinted as Magnus took a picture of him. With flash. "Hey!"

Alec examined the photo. It showed him in black cat ears looking extremely silly.

"You, you can't just-" Alec spluttered, taking off the cat ears, but Magnus paid him no heed, handing money to the waiting shop owner and humming to himself as he walked towards the car. Alec started to go after him, but was blocked by the same group of girls that had been watching him before.

"Hey, so what's your name? I'm Sheila." said a blonde whom Alec guessed was the leader.

"Uh, Alec, but I'm kind of…" he said, distractedly eyes on Magnus's retreating figure. Magnus, completely absorbed in the adorable picture of Alec with cat ears, failed to notice that he wasn't following.

"Busy? Don't say that." Sheila pouted and pressed a finger against his chest. The other girls giggled.

Alec blushed, feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"So, do you have a phone number?"

Alec looked up from his brand-new sneakers. "Yeah, I do." he said, surprised. Clary had forced him to get one recently.

"Mind telling us what it is?"

Just then a very pissed off warlock appeared behind him. "Does _he_ mind? Probably not. The real question here is if I mind. You know, since _I'm his boyfriend_."

Then Magnus wheeled Alec away from the shocked group of girls.

"Am I in trouble?" Alec asked weakly.

Magnus bent down to whisper in his ear. "You, my little shadow hunter, are practically swimming in trouble."

In the end, though, Alec's punishment wasn't that bad. Sure, he had to watch _Gilligan's Island _for two hours straight, but at least Magnus was with him, curled around him protectively on the sofa with his arm draping over him, probably still jealous. Chairman Meow had watched them for a while and had decided to join them. He was currently draped over Alec's left shoulder. Alec grimaced as the cat licked his cheek; it had the same bad habit as Magnus.

"Ow!" Alec said, shooting Chairman Meow a dirty look before detaching his claws from his shirt and setting him on the ground. The cat meowed reproachfully at him before stalking off.

"So, my dear Alec, I feel like you're actually enjoying your supposed punishment, eh?" Magnus said lazily.

"Well, only because…" Alec stuttered to a halt, beet-red.

"I don't assume it's because you find the characters vastly interesting, is it?" Magnus teased slyly.

If possible Alec flushed even more, probably due to the fact that Magnus had uttered the last part of his sentence in his ear, his lips brushing his earlobe.

Still, he remained silent.

Magnus narrowed his eyes and decided to try a different tactic. Stiffly, he untangled himself from Alec and walked into the kitchen, sensing Alec's worried gaze following him out. Chairman Meow followed him to the kitchen and meowed reproachfully.

"Yes, yes, I know," Magnus sighed, "but if he won't say it then I'll just have to force him to."

If cats had eyebrows Chairman Meow would have been raising his.

"You don't believe me?" Magnus asked incredulously. "Then, let's have a bet. If I can't get Alec to say that he loves me by the end of the day then I'll let you," he grimaced, "sleep on my bed."

The small cat meowed approvingly, then arched its back and went back to the living room where Alec was.

**P.s: pressing that green button there adds a major incentive to updating…just saying.**


	3. Fearless

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….so many reviews! (goes crazy with happiness)**

**Anyway, quicker update this time :D**

** ( hint: the reason Magnus is so cold in the beginning is because he decides to give Alec the cold shoulder to get him to realize how much he loves him(magnus) .)**

**

* * *

  
**

When Magnus went back to the living room he pointedly sat at the edge of the sofa, as far away from Alec as possible while Alec stared.

"Hey…" a warm hand touched Magnus's shoulder, "did I do something wrong?"

"It's nothing," Magnus said, shrugging him off.

Alec let his hand drop and tried to mask his hurt. Magnus, meanwhile, was having a pointed conversation with Chairman Meow.

_It _is_ going to work! You'll see._

Chairman Meow stared back speculatively.

_Okay, okay, maybe I'm being a bit harsh but it's the only way_.

The cat gave a disinterested meow.

_Really._

During this silent conversation between cat and owner, Alec was wrestling with his overwhelming feeling to apologize to Magnus, to beg at his feet to take him back. If only Magnus knew how well his plan was working.

Alec twiddled with the edge of his shirt as they watched the rest of _Gilligan's Island _in silence. He now felt the movie was incredibly dull compared to when Magnus had been curled around him, strong arms encircling him, soft breath at his neck.

Magnus stared at the boy, again realizing how thin he was. Face sallow, gaunt, and now sad, because of him, Magnus. He felt a wave of regret roll over him and stood up suddenly calling over his shoulder as he headed to the kitchen.

"I'm ordering pizza, darling. What would you like?"

Magnus practically felt the intensity of Alec's grin sear through his back.

"Anything!" Alec called.

Magnus chuckled and ordered the pizza by phone since Alec was adverse to his method of "borrowing". After ordering Magnus thought about his bet. He gave in way too easily, but then again, when faced by those stunning, dark blue eyes and lovely face, he couldn't help it.

Magnus mentally reviewed his options, his cold shoulder tactic wasn't working (or so he thought) so he turned to plan B reluctantly, and hesitantly picked up the phone. He didn't really want to involve anyone else but then he thought of Alec's expression: a painful blend of hurt and confusion.

He dialed the number.

"Hello?" A familiar voice answered.

"Clary, honey, I need a favor." Magnus said into the phone.

* * *

"Hold still, Alec." Clary told him sternly.

They had blind-folded a confused Alec and his sleeve was currently rolled up as Clary marked his arm. Alec winced, as he was marked, trying to think of what possessed him to say yes when Magnus asked him to let Clary mark him. All he remembered was that he wanted to fix whatever he had done to make Magnus push him away. In seconds the pain was gone and he could smell the burned scent of freshly applied marks.

"All done," he heard Clary say, "It'll take a few seconds for the mark to take effect."

"Thank you, darling," Magnus said, "You may leave now."

He heard Clary's receding footsteps and a second later the front door closed.

When she was gone, Magnus's fingers gently unrolled his sleeve, hiding whatever mark they had put on him, and untied his blindfold.

Alec felt the strangest feeling of fearlessness come over him. He felt powerful, invincible, and, as these feelings threatened to overcome him, his eyes landed on Magnus.

He smiled.

Magnus saw the devilish smirk on the boy's face and gave himself a mental pat, the Fearlessness rune he had asked Clary to put on Alec had worked after all. Magnus, however, didn't predict what happened next.

With a graceful movement the boy removed his dark blue long-sleeved T-shirt, exposing tanned skin and well-defined muscles visible in the dim light.

Then Alec pounced on him, sinuous as a panther, pinning him down on the sofa.

"_Magnus_," he said, voice like syrup, bottle-blue eyes glinting dangerously.

His lean muscles rippled as he straddled Magnus. Magnus, meanwhile, was in a state of utter shock. He had never seen Alec like this: smooth, dark, and _dangerous_. As if sensing his thoughts, the shadow-hunter boy grinned, eyes bright.

When he spoke his voice was husky, soft, "Alec, honey, what the hell are you doing?"

A soft ray of sunlight streaming through the blinds caught Alec's eyes, illuminating the dark blue.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Alec asked, his tone mirroring Magnus's.

Magnus closed his queer, cat eyes as Alec leaned towards him, teeth scraping his neck gently.

"Alec, stop, you're not yourself."

Alec ignored him and trailed kisses to his mouth. His lips were pressed at the edge of Magnus's mouth when the doorbell rang.

Alec sat up, running his hand through his hair in annoyance at the inconvenience.

"I'll get it," he muttered, pushing Magnus back down as he tried to get up.

Shirtless and disheveled, Alec opened the door and, seeing the pizza delivery man, pulled out his wallet.

"How much do I owe you?" he asked.

The guy blushed, "fifteen dollars and 75 cents," he stammered, eyes glued to Alec's exposed chest.

Alec smirked and took the pizza, handing him a twenty,

"Keep the change," he drawled before closing the door, triggering another blush from the pizza man.

"So," Alec said, putting down the pizza as he approached Magnus, "where were we?"

* * *

**Ooooo, Alec you naughty boy (flirting with the gay pizzaman?) :P I wonder what will happen next? :D cliffhanger!!**

**So, readers, should I continue with the bad-boy Alec or have him turn back to normal? I'm still undecided.**

**Also….REVIEW GUYS!!! GUESS WHY I UPDATED SO QUICKLY EVEN THOUGH I WANTED TO TOUCH UP ON SOME THINGS? THAT'S RIGHT! BECAUSE OF YOU! – that is all :~**


	4. Pizza Man Chapter!

**OKAY, WARNING: THIS IS A FILLER CHAPTER. **

**Which includes the wonderful gay pizza delivery man, so I hope you'll forgive me.**

**Enjoy :~~~ --Frozen Impulse**

* * *

Alec hadn't even taken two steps toward Magnus when the doorbell rang again. Frowning in annoyance, he pulled open the door.

"Yes?" he asked eyes like dark blue flame.

**WOOHOO!! Pizza Guy POV!!!**

Wow. His one thought was voiceless admiration for the man that had just closed the door. A body to die for (or kill for, he mused) and eyes that would drive even a straight guy to insanity. He slowly stored the twenty-dollar bill in his pocket. He would pay for the pizza with his own money and keep the twenty as a memento to the beautiful boy. Before he could think, he rang the doorbell again, hoping for a number, an autograph, anything to link him to the boy. He realized his mistake as soon as the door opened.

"Yes?" the gorgeous boy asked, eyes sparking, obviously annoyed.

The pizza guy gulped, wiping his hands on his jeans, as the boy's eyes landed on him.

"I'm Steve." he said automatically, before closing his eyes in absolute mortification. Stupid, stupid, stupid! He was supposed to go for a bit of chit-chat, find out the guy's name, maybe get his phone number, _not_ blurt out his name with no explanation.

"And?" The boy asked, raising an eyebrow. Damn he was _hot_.

The pizza guy blushed crimson, stuttering as he frantically searched for a suitable answer. None came and he could only wait there, mouth dry, as the boy stared at him, obviously wondering if he had a mental problem.

Thankfully, something flashed in his eyes and he leaned casually against the doorway.

"Alec," darn, even the name suited him perfectly, "Let me guess…" his deep pond water eyes looked at him through a fringe of dark lashes, "You like what you see?"

Oh boy, did he.

"And what if I do?" the pizza guy asked unevenly.

Alec leaned closer to him, until he could see the flecks of light blue and gray in his dark eyes, "Too bad," he said, cool breath blowing in his face.

Then, with a sly, teasing grin, the boy, Alec, disappeared behind the door, closing it behind him.

All the pizza guy could think about was that impossibly nice jaw line.

* * *

**YES!!! Kudos to the amazing pizza guy!! (who also has a poetic streak in him...:P) Too bad he got shot down. By Alec too. **

**Oh, well. We can't exactly have him running off with the pizza dude and leave Magnus hanging there. Maybe Magnus should eavesdrop and get jealous and maybe the pizza dude should actually be pretty handsome?? Hmm....I'll have to think about that one. Want longer chapters? Review!**

**P.s: Anyway....press that green button! You know you want to. No, really. You do. You just don't know it yet. C'mon. It's calling you..... Yes, you, JESSICA. (JK just messing with a jessica that might be reading this :D)**

**But really, go ahead, press the button. For me. Actually, no. Not for me. For the GAY PIZZA DUDE!!!**


End file.
